


The (literal) thorn in my side

by Prawnperson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Mildly Suggestive, Pain, just at the very end, kind of gore, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Have you tried turning it off and on again?





	The (literal) thorn in my side

“THAT HURTS, WALANI!”

WX hisses, gripping at Walani’s wrist as she moves her hands within their chest cavity.

“I’m sorry, sorry...try not to squirm too much, ok?”

She yanks at something hard and rusted set into their side and they cry out, voice coming out as a garbled growl. Walani hushes them with a soft little push against their stomach and continues onwards.

Recently, WX hasn’t been working quite properly. They never do if they leave themselves too long between check ups. Especially since they seem to have a foreign object lodged in their side. Walani has insisted on performing general maintenance this time, claiming it would be a good trust exercise for the both of them. 

Well, she technically wasn’t wrong.

“OW, OW, OW.”

There’s insistent tugging within their chest cavity as she pulls at a small clip on their side.

“This feels super rusty, man. I think I should pull it out.”

WX blanches at that, already feeling phantom pains against their abdomen. They shoot her an almost pleading look, but it seems to have no effect. She’s insistent on getting whatever this is out, now.

“Put your face in the crook of my neck and don’t look at it, alright?”

She instructs. WX obliges, shuttling their eyes and resting their head in the junction of her collar. She reached her other hand inside their chest and uses it to help with the effort of prizing off the rusted piece of metal. Her fingernails scrape against wires occasionally, and WX grips at the grass beneath them, fidgeting their hands at anything to grab at.

“Hands on my waist, think about killing something.”

WX steels themselves against the growing pain and tries to focus their mind on violent thoughts. Maybe spearing a Tallbird in the eye. Or Maxwell.

They give another pitiful growl as she finally begins to pry the object partially away from their interior metal. It seems to be well lodged in, judging from the way she jimmies it from side to side. WX moves their hands to her waist as instructed and grips painfully hard at her hips.  
It hurts, badly.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. You’re doing super well, yeah? You just think about murder and gears and Hal, ok?”

She mumbles soothing distractions as she fidgets the thing back and forth. It’s slowly but surely coming loose.

“I want you to brace yourself and I’ll pull this out on the count of three.”

WX screws their eyes shut tighter. This is fine. They can do this. They’ve suffered worse. They’re stronger than any puny fleshling.

“Three.”

With a grunt of exertion from her and a snarl of pain from them, Walani yanks the object out of their chest cavity, turning it over in one hand.

“It looks like...a tooth? A metal tooth?”

She shrugs lazily before tossing it to the side, checking WX over. They seem irritated and sore, but nothing serious. They glare at her menacingly even as she places a soft kiss just above their eye.

“There. All better now, hm?”

WX makes as if to say something, but before they can, her fingers brush against some bunch of horrendously sensitive cables within them. WX lets out a low, shaky noise and only snaps their eyes open whenever Walani pulls her hand away as if she’s been burned.

They stare at each other, wide eyed and mildly out of breath until one of them speaks up.

“YOU...YOU WILL NEVER MENTION THAT LAST PART, UNDERSTOOD?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t go playing around with your BF’s wires.


End file.
